Terrible Love
by darlingwendy
Summary: "Damon would chase her to the ends of the Earth to know what lay beneath her coy, chocolate eyes. She would be his, she had to be his. There was no other way." D/K, 1864.


**(a/n): Slightly more rebellious Damon Salvatore of 1864. Damon x Katherine. :) **

* * *

**Terrible Love**

_It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders__  
__It's a terrible love and I'm walkin' in...__  
__It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders__  
__It's a terrible love and I'm walkin' in..._

Damon Salvatore blinked, hints of sunlight seeping through his curtains and flooding into the vast room that was his. A blanket of still serenity had fallen over the atmosphere around him, the quiet peace lulling him into the sense that he was completely alone. The sudden shuffling beside him told him otherwise, and he was quick to roll his tired eyes, raking a hand through his raven-black hair as he sat up. The blonde-haired woman beside him stirred, yawning lightly when the early morning warmth that enveloped the bedroom woke her also from her sleep. Damon arched a brow, making an impatient noise from the back of his throat as he slid off the bed, smoothing a hand over his exposed abdomen before finding a shirt to wear. "It's time for you to leave," he said with a sigh, gesturing towards the closed door. "Be careful so as not to be seen, yes? That would end well..." It was much too early for any other member of his household to be awake, but one could never be too careful. He didn't need his beloved father on his case again for the ways in which he chose to entertain himself nowadays.

As the young woman left without uttering a word, Damon smiled slightly to himself, pulling on clothes for the day. He didn't know how he had managed to sneak her into the house without arousing any suspicion, considering the semi-drunk haze that had clouded him the night before. It had been one of his more amusing adventures, ending in the bliss of physical closeness to satisfy him entirely. It hadn't been difficult to win her over, a string of pretty words doing it's magic to woe. His family's image be damned, he thought. Saint Stefan could handle the duties of the nobleman his father so wished for him to be. He had long since given up on the elder brother, as it was._Let the angel of the Salvatore home deal with the consequences_, he snorted to himself, slipping into his shoes. A tone of bitterness sneaked into his system at his parents' pride for his younger sibling, but the emotion was quickly replaced by cool indifference. Damon Salvatore did what he pleased, and that wasn't something he was about to change about himself anytime soon. His carefree actions were one of the few things he _could_ be proud of, if it was anything admirable in the first place.

Truth be told, he didn't know why he had slept with her. Why he had allowed his innocence be taken from him at the ripe age of eighteen, experimentation of any sort something he had thrived on to escape the tension between himself and his father, or why he acted in such a manner. It was sin, it was wrong. God would punish him. He had heard it all before. He didn't know why he did many of the things he did, but they all rooted down to the sheer need to defy. Damon Salvatore was a disappointment, poster boy for the black sheep for any family of their status. Whispered rumors would float over his head about the lesser Salvatore, but he had long since given up allowing any of the gossip to get under his skin. He wore a mask of perfect and polite indifference, not quite believing in the bizarre workings that was love. Love was for those like Stefan, the flawless son ready to uphold any task given to him. Love was not for Damon.

Returning from his duties as a Confederate soldier, his attention was quickly captured by that of one Katherine Pierce, the orphan girl that his father had taken in for the time being. He was immediately intrigued by the brunette. Katherine was, in one word, exquisite. He had never met anyone as beautiful as she. Everything from her tinkling laughter to her graceful movements was enchanting. She was sharp-tongued and humorous, a playful twinkle in her fluttering, dark eyes as she spoke in the lightest of tones, his attention clinging to every syllable enunciated by her perfectly sculpted lips. She forced his mind open to allow the entire world to be drank in. Her words and outspoken thoughts gave him so much to think about when she was out walking the gardens with his brother, his eyes sneaking glances at her lithe figure through the windows. In the early hours of the morning, he had accidentally glimpsed that very frame in just her corset, tingles kissing down his spine as he quickly diverted his eyes and disappeared down the hall. She was a creature unlike anything he'd ever seen before. No woman could be so alluring, surely. No woman could hold such power over the free bird of the Salvatore home.

He thought of her glossy, elaborately curled hair, coiffed perfectly in its pins underneath an elegant and expensive little hat. He longed to run his fingers through those silky strands, to hold her body close. Just the thought sent his nerve endings aflutter. He longed to talk to her endlessly into the late hours of the night, learn more about her. Everything about meeting her made him regret losing his virginity to the harlot he hardly remembered. He regretted the night before so much so that he could feel it in his bones. Everything about Katherine made him wish he were a better, more deserving man. She never seemed to complain, though. Amidst a few stolen kisses, Damon knew he was infatuated. He was obsessed with every part of her being. His pale blue eyes closed for a moment before he headed out the door. She had managed to pin his wings to the ground with just a warm hello and a graceful curtsy on the day they had first met. Damon would chase her to the ends of the Earth to know what lay beneath her coy, chocolate eyes. She would be _his_, she had to be his. There was no other way to maintain his sanity. He couldn't care less about his perfect brother, he thought. She made him believe in himself.

Katherine Pierce made him believe in love.

_But I won't__  
__follow you into the rabbit hole__  
__I said I would__  
__but then I saw__  
__your shivered bones__  
__They didn't want me to..._

* * *

**(a/n): Leave a review and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
